Understanding
by Seranta
Summary: A little Rosalie and Bella bonding time, post-Breaking Dawn. Rosalie's POV.


I looked in the mirror in front of me, admiring myself for a moment or two, as I was apt to do when presented with a reflective surface. I saw myself, my light gold hair that curled elegantly down to my waist, my currently golden eyes, just a few shades darker than my hair – my pale, flawless skin and other features, my long lashes, darkened with mascara. And then I shifted my gaze downwards, to the girl who sat in front of me, swinging her legs impatiently. Her hair was longer than mine, and it flowed down her back, past the chair of the stool she was sat on, and it was nearly to the floor. When she stood, it was knee-length – none of the family could bear to cut it, even though it was beginning to get out of control – it took hours just to brush it, never mind washing it – not that any of us minded doing these jobs. We all loved Renesmee – she was the surprise Cullen, the one none of thought we'd have. She was a daughter to me, even if she was not mine. Bella's, in fact. I had never hated Bella; but she had been making a mistake in my eyes. I saw her view – but I knew, one day, I would have been proven right. One day, she would have craved children. Of course, when the Volturi stepped in, I was the only one still against it, alongside Edward – Bella's humanity and cars had been our only common ground. But I had been left with resentment and bitterness – how convenient for her, that she gets what she wants so easily. I had not seen her charms at first, and I am still not fully aware of them now, even when her beauty is so much more clearly marked, if still nothing close to mine. What was her defining characteristic? Embarrassment? Being timid and shy? Ungrateful over gifts? I heard a low growl rumble from a couple of rooms across, and smirked to myself. Edward was still completely ridiculous over Bella. Surely she should learn to stand up for herself. Edward hadn't even agreed to teach her to fight – and as soon as that thought passed, it flashed into picture mode, me against Bella, beauty against the fabulous goddess-like creature that was me; me winning, teeth at Bella's throat –

"Rosalie?"

I looked upwards in the mirror, meeting Edward's eyes. They were angered yet slightly amused – what about? Did he not think I would win in that fight? Please, she's been a vampire for five years, and I have been for 90. Plus Edward would never let her get dirty… Hello! She's not a china doll anymore! His eyes narrowed – he knew, on some level, that I was right, but he would never admit it. He didn't like people talking – or even thinking – about Bella in any violent way. Or any passionate way, except for him. Overprotective fool.

"Are you done brushing Nessie's hair?"

I ran the brush through Nessie's coppery hair again, curlier than mine, forming angel curls that were so fashionable instead of my glamorous, Hollywood waves. Finding no tangles, and that her hair was soft and silken, I nodded once and inhaled, breathing in the shop smell that emanated from her new, lavender-blue dress – it was strappy and short – exactly what she liked, and exactly what Edward hated. It wasn't Renesmee's fault that she had inherited a gorgeous body to go with her perfect face – dark chocolate eyes, pink rosebud lips, skin as pale and immaculate as mine, and with a soft, straight nose that balanced out her soft, baby-doll features, making her appear stronger and more confident that usual. Edward's eyes narrowed further as he took in his daughter's outfit – yellow ballet pumps and a grey cardigan slung over her dress, alongside a silver necklace with a pretty cluster of beads which nestled on her midriff. If he had his way, Nessie would spend her early teen years in a Victorian gown – no, not Victorian, actually, they liked corsets. What era was there that encouraged the use of floor-length potato sack dresses? Edward's disappointment had been apparent to all, especially Jasper, of course, when Renesmee hadn't liked the many 'boyfriend tailoring' styles.

"Jacob's downstairs, Nessie. Rosalie, can I have a word?"

Me and Renesmee exchanged a loaded, mischievous glance, before she skipped past her father, singing 'The Bad Touch' by The Bloodhound Gang under her breath to goad her father more – a tip from me and Emmett. Of course, Edward could hear her, and his eyes widened before narrowing once more as he heard the lyrics. Well, Jacob _is_ a mammal, and I suppose since Nessie has a heartbeat, she is too… Edward's snarling cut me off from my train of thought.

"What, Edward? She's physically fourteen, that's only three years younger than you! It isn't my fault that she's hormonal and knows she's pretty."

Renesmee could hear me too, and a peal of laughter echoed from downstairs as she giggled at the thought of being only three years younger than Edward, and then of being hormonal.

"Don't forget about my stellar dating opportunities – no, not you Jakes – and my amazing rack… Don't touch, Jake!"

More laughter. Oh, Nessie was good… Edward's face was paler than ever with pure fury at the thought of his little girl dating. And at that last little Jacob comment. He didn't know that there was a plate of cookies downstairs that were off limits until they cooled – to everyone but Renesmee. Of course, if Jacob _was_ caught with his hand in the cookie jar, so to speak –

"I would kill him. He's still too old for her! And what does she mean, dating opportunities? And why is she thinking about her body anyway? You're a corruptive influence, Rosalie!"

"Psh, Alice is in on it, too. And Nessie loves it, too. And I bet Jacob does, too…"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes against the onslaught of lingerie shopping with Renesmee coming from my thoughts; "_Oh, Nessie, this will *really* get you any boy you want… Guaranteed…" "Haha… Hey, you think Dad would kill me if he ever found this?" "Absolutely."_

"Rosalie, must you do this to me?"

Another peal of laughter from downstairs, followed by a very low moan, dragged Edward and me from where we were stood, to the kitchen where Nessie was laughing again, bent double, tears streaming down her cheeks. Edward, on the other hand, had his hands around Jacob's collar, and had him shoved against the counter. _Kinky. Don't let Bella find you like that, Edward… _His eyes flicked to mine for an instant, before growling at Jacob again, who looked bewildered. I looked at Renesmee, who, still laughing, showed me an image of her thinking about her and Jacob kissing passionately on top of a countertop, and then of Jacob moaning over one of the cookies… Oh, she was sneaky… Edward was too wrapped up in Jacob to notice our exchange.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"Nothing, I swear, I was just having a cookie -"

"OH REALLY? BECAUSE NESSIE'S THOUGHTS BEGGED TO DIFFER!"

Renesmee burst into fresh laughter, slapping her knees and bending over again, trying to catch her breath as her hysterics once again echoed through the house, drawing Jasper, Emmett and Alice out of hiding – all of them laughing, too – Jasper, because it was impossible for him not too, with all the high spirits in the room, Alice, because she had seen this coming and found it highly amusing, and Emmett, because he had been given the low down by Alice. Edward, meanwhile, let go of Jacob and looked at all of us, before turning to look at Nessie, a sort of soft anger in his eyes, which was fading rapidly. It was impossible for Edward to get angry at Nessie, and she knew it. Taking deep breaths to recover from her laughing fit, she smiled, explaining all to her father. Edward's eyes darkened as he realised he had been the butt of yet another joke, and ran out of the kitchen, leaping over the river and disappearing to his and Bella's cottage again.

"That was a classic, Renesmee. Put it right where the big money is…"

Emmett high-fived Nessie, before Bella appeared, taking in the scene, and raising an eyebrow in a look that said 'Did Edward go ballistic over Jacob again?' We all nodded once before bursting into laughter again. Smiling, Bella looked at her daughter before looking at me to say, to everyone's shock:

"Rosalie? Do you want to go shopping?"


End file.
